up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Inaba Akira
|birthplace = Akita, Japan |bloodtype = B |genre = Folk Songs |occupation = Singer-songwriter |active = 1975-Present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE |label = Disco Mate Records (1976-1978) Epic Records (1978-1981) VAP Records (1981-1988) PLATZ (1988-1993) Nippon Colombia Records (1993-1995) (1996-1998) / Chichuukai (1998-present) FFA Label (2000-2001) KING RECORDS (2003, 2006) |acts = , Brothers 5 }}Inaba Akira (因幡 晃) is a Japanese singer-songwriter under UP-FRONT CREATE, as well as a member of the group Brothers 5. Biography Early Life After graduating high school, Inaba Akira found a job working at a mine in his hometown Odate in Akita, Japan. Whilst working in the mine, the melodies and lyrics of a song that would later be named "Wakatte Kudasai" were born. 1975-1978 In 1975, Inaba Akira participated in the 10th Yamaha Popular Song Contest with his song "Wakatte Kudasai" and won the best song award. He also won an award at the 6th World Song Festival with "Wakatte Kudasai." In 1976, Inaba Akira made his debut as a singer under Disco Mate Records with "Wakatte Kudasai" as his debut single. "Wakatte Kudasai" would go on to sell over 600,000 copies and be covered by various artists across a variety of genres. In 1978, Inaba Akira transferred to Epic Records after releasing five more singles and four albums under Disco Mate Records. Later that year in November, Inaba Akira would hold his first concert at Nippon Budokan, with 10,000 people in attendance. 1980-1988 In 1980, Inaba Akira held nationwide tours across Japan in the spring and autumn. In 1981, Inaba Akira transferred to VAP Records. In 1983, following the Sea of Japan earthquake, Inaba Akira held a charity concert to help raise funds for relief efforts. In April 1985, Inaba Akira recorded the theme song "Suikazura" for the CX drama series Shinobu. ''Later that year in June, he held a concert tour in honor of the tenth anniversary of his debut. In 1987, Inaba Akira recorded the theme song "Yuubae wo Machi Nagara" for the CX drama series ''Otto ga Modoru Hi. In 1988, Inaba Akira transferred labels to PLATZ. In November of that same year, he recorded the theme song "Itsumo no Kimi ni ~Believe in me~" for the TBS drama series Kakeochi Doori. 1990-1997 In 1990, his song "Kaze wo Dakishimete" was used as the theme song for the television series Chikyuu Catch Me. In 1993, Inaba Akira was transferred to Nippon Colombia Records. In June 1995, Inaba Akira's "Yuuhi ga Kimi wo Oikosu Mae ni" was used as a CF song for House Mugicha. The song was released as a single alongside its coupling song "Kanashii Kotoba ga Oo Sugiru", which was used as a CF song for Kenshou'en. In November 1995, his single "Yasechi no Bara" was used as a theme song for the TX series Tokusen Burari Tabi. In January 1997, his single "Koishikute Setsunakute" was used as a theme song for the NTV series Burari Tochuu Gesha no Tabi. 2005-2006 In August 2005, Inaba Akira released the album "Jinsei Sore wa Owari no Nai Tabi" in honor of the 30th anniversary of his debut. 15 tracks were chosen for the album from across his entire 30 year career. In September 2005, he would hold a concert tour across 28 locations around Japan in honor of his 30th anniversary, with the final stop of the tour being at Japan Youth Center on March 4, 2006. A DVD of the final stop of the tour was released on May 25, 2006. 2014-2015 In 2014, Inaba Akira formed the group Brothers 5 with Banba Hirofumi, Sugita Jiro, Horiuchi Takao, and Takayama Gen. In 2015, Inaba Akira released the album "Kotozute" in honor of the 40th anniversary of his debut. Profile *'Name:' Inaba Akira (因幡 晃) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Akita, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Groups:' **Brothers 5 (2014-present) Discography Albums= *1976.06.25 Nanika Ii Wasureta You de (何か言い忘れたようで) *1977.02.05 Boshoku (暮色) *1977.07.25 Usu Akari (うすあかり) *1977.12.21 Serenade (セレナーデ) *1978.07.05 Ai to Wakare no 20shou (愛と別れの20章) *1979.01.01 Honoo (静炎(ほのお)) *1979.07.01 Seishun no Kageri (青春の翳り) *1980.01.21 First Live (ファースト・ライブ) *1980.11.21 Aki..... (あき・・・・・) *1982.02.21 Watashi ni wa Anata ga Aru (私にはあなたがある) *1982.08 Terrific (トゥリフィック) *1983.03.05 In Theater Apple (イン・シアターアップル) *1984.03 Shinkyoku Seisen Yu84 (新・曲・精・選 ﾕ84) *1985.08.05 TENDERNESS-10 *1986.09 Watashi no Uta (私の歌) *1987.02.10 I BELIEVE *1987.09.20 AKIRA INABA BEST HIT 17 *1987.10.25 Best Selection (ベストセレクション) *1988.06.21 Atarashii Asa (新しい朝) *1989.06.21 AKIRA INABA MY FAVOURITE SINGS *1989.06.21 Kaze wo Dakishimete (風を抱きしめて) *1990.10.21 Aoi Sora Kara (青い空から) *1990.11.05 Ketteihan Zenkyoku Shuu (決定版 全曲集) *1991.10.21 Another Day~12tsuu no Tegami (Another Day〜12通の手紙) (Cover Album) *1993.10.01 Special Selection (スペシャル・セレクション) *1993.11.01 Shiosai (潮騒) *1994.07.05 REQUEST My Best Songs Vol.1 (REQUESTマイ・ベスト・ソングス Vol.1) *1995.09.21 Yasechi no Bara (痩せ地の薔薇) *2000.06.01 1/4 no Eien (1/4の永遠) *2001.06.01 Shinshou Fuukei (心象風景) *2002.10.23 HOLIDAYS *2003.03.26 POPCON Super Selection (ポプコン・スーパー・セレクション) *2003.09.26 ALMA LIBRE ~Kokoro yo Jiyuu ni Nare~ (ALMA LIBRE 〜心よ自由になれ〜) *2005.08.24 Jinsei Sore wa Owari no Nai Tabi (人生それは終りのない旅) *2006.12.21 POPCON My Recommend (ポプコン・マイ・リコメンド) *2008.07.02 GOLDEN☆BEST *2010.07.21 Manmaru no Aoi Tsuki (まん丸の蒼い月) *2015.09.23 Kotozute (ことづて) |-|Singles= *1976.02.05 Wakatte Kudasai (わかって下さい) *1976.06.25 Wakare (別涙(わかれ)) *1977.01.21 Omoide... (思いで・・・) *1977.02.05 Wakatte Kudasai (わかって下さい) (French version) *1977.07.05 Miyako Wasure (都忘れ(ミヤコワスレ)) *1977.12.05 Nakasete Kon'ya wa (泣かせて今夜は) *1979.01.01 Kisaragi Mizuumi (如月湖) *1979.04.01 Tsutaetai (伝えたい) *1979.10.21 Kimi wa Doko Made Utsukushiku Naru no ka (君はどこまで美しくなるのか) *1980.08.21 Sadame (潮流(さだめ)) *1980.11.21 Akasashi Yubi (紅さしゆび) *1981.03.21 Hakuhyou (薄氷) *1981.12.05 Soshite Ai... (そして愛...) *1982.08.05 Kekkon Shiyou (結婚しよう) *1982.11.20 Violon no Hibiki (ヴィオロンの響き) *1984.01.20 Sabrina (サブリナ) *1984.10.20 Hidoi (不公平) *1985.04.21 Suikazura (忍冬(スイカズラ)) *1986.09 Wakatte Kudasai / Wakare (わかって下さい/別涙(わかれ)) *1987.01.10 Yuubae wo Machi Nagara (夕映えを待ちながら) *1988.06.21 Atarashii Asa (新しい朝) *1988.11.21 Itsumo no Kimi ni ~Believe in me~ (いつもの君に〜Believe in me〜) *1989.06.05 Sono Mama Midnight (そのままミッドナイト) *1990.03.21 Kaze wo Dakishimete (風を抱きしめて) *1993.11.01 Tooku de Mitsumete Iru yo (遠くで見つめているよ) *1995.06.21 Yuuhi ga Kimi wo Oikosu Mae ni (夕陽が君を追い越す前に) *1995.11.21 Yasechi no Bara (痩せ地の薔薇) *1997.01.01 Koishikute Setsunakute (恋しくてせつなくて) *1997.09.25 Kinenbi (記念日) *1998.04.01 Tenba no You ni (天馬のように) *2001.04.25 MEGUMI (めぐみ(MEGUMI)) *2004.04.28 Kureta no Shiroi Suna (クレタの白い砂) (with Aida Shoko) *2004.11.10 Yuki ga Furu (雪が降る) (Adamo cover) *2005.08.24 Jinsei Sore wa Owari no Nai Tabi / Mou Jibun ni Uso wa Tsukenai (人生それは終りのない旅 / もう自分に嘘はつけない) *2015.06.03 Richard Gere ni wa Narenai Keredo / Kondo Umaretara (リチャードギアにはなれないけれど／今度生まれたら) External Links *UP FRONT CREATE Profile Category:1954 Births Category:March Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members from Akita Category:Brothers 5 Category:Soloist Category:Members who are married